


The Start of it All

by TimeTravelAddict



Series: The Parents Live In This One [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Before Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: He was angry at Joe Chill for shooting his parents, and almost killing them.He was mad at Gotham for being a place where shootings like that were normal.His was angry that he wasn’t the only child who went through that, or who would go through that.He was mad that life wasn’t fair.He was angry that Gotham was dirty, stingy, smelled bad, and was dangerous.And then Bruce Wayne, at the age of 10, decided that he would be the one to change that all.OrBruce's parents don't die, but he still becomes the Batman.





	The Start of it All

He was only eight years old when it happened. It was one of the most terrifying things that could happen in a person’s life, and it was happening to Bruce Wayne at the age of eight.

He didn’t know what was happening until it was. His parents figured it out before him, he knew that because his father moved to shield him with his body. He didn’t know what good it would do, the Mean Man already knew he was there.

They were in the alley right outside the theater when the Mean Man pulled a gun on them. His hand shook with the gun, and it made Bruce scared.

“Money!” He shouted at them, “Or…or else.”

_Or else?_

Bruce knew that meant his parents didn’t do what he said they would get punished. It was something his parents and Alfred said when he was sliding down the railing on the stairs, or didn’t want to stop playing outside and come in for dinner. Bruce knew that the _or else_ here, meant more then sitting in a bedroom for 8 minutes, or getting a spanking.

He knew, at the age of eight, that the _or else_ meant death. And eight-year-olds didn’t deserve to watch there parents die in an alley.  

It was just how life in Gotham was. Gotham wasn’t like Central City, or Metropolis. She was dirty, stingy, smelled bad, and was dangerous. Bruce wasn’t allowed to be in the city by himself. Someone had to be with him at all times. Most of the time he was with one of the family’s bodyguard. Somebody, Bruce now wishes they would have taken with them tonight.

Bruce’s train of thought stopped when the man turned the gun to his mother. “You necklace!” The man shouted at her. “Give…give me your necklace bitch!”

His father was pulling out his wallet, and the movement of him reaching into his coat must have startled the man because the gun was then back on his father, and the Mean Man shot him.

His father had just been shot in the gut.  

The Mean Man took a staggering step back, like he couldn’t believe what he had just done. His mother screamed, and Bruce was silent. He just stood there, his pants growing wet with pee. His was scared.

He was helpless. And he just stood there. He didn’t make a sound as his father fell to the ground blood turning his dress shirt red.

The Mean Man didn’t waste any time when he put his gun back on his mother. He pulled the trigger and shot her once in the shoulder, and again on the side of the neck. The shot to the side of his neck made her expensive pearl necklace fall apart and on to the pavement below them.

The man pointed the gun at Bruce, he pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. “Damnit! Fuck!” He swore. He stomped over to Bruce, his gun raised high. He brought the gun down and hit him over the head.

Then, the lights went out.

…

When Bruce woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He was in a different set of clothes now, and there was an IV in his arm. White gauze was wrapped on his head.

When he first opened his eyes, everything was blurring. After a few blinks it everything began to clear up. He turned his head to the sides, looking to see who else, if anybody was in the room with him.  

To his left was the family butler, and friend, Alfred Pennyworth. “Ah,” He said. “Master Bruce, nice to see you awake. Are you feeling alright?”

“Umm,” The young boy said. Then he thought back to before. His parents were hurt and hurt bad. Tears were spring up in his eyes. “M-mama, and daddy, are they… are they dead?” It wasn’t often that he called his parents that anymore. Because of his age he grew out of it. Now it was mostly when he was sad or wanted something.

“Do not fear young Master.” Alfred told him a pulled out a handkerchief. He put the red cloth of his face and got rid of his tears. “Your parents are just fine.”

Bruce hurried to sit up, and he winced when the IV tugged. “Be still now.” Alfred told him. “I’ll get the doctor and see if you can see them. They are just in the next room to the left.”

“Okay.” He said. He waited for Alfred to leave the room, before he pulled out the IV. He didn’t care about the cold feeling on his feet when he ran out of the room and right into the next one. He was so fast Alfred might not have saw him.

In front of his was both of his parents. IV’s where in their arms along with other wires. His father didn’t look very good. There was a tube, and mask connected to his face. That couldn’t have been a good sign. His mother on the other hand was awake. Heavy gauze was wrapped around her neck and shoulder. Both of their heart rates seemed to be fine.

He didn’t bother his father and went right for his mother. “Mama.” He said climbing on the side of the bed that didn’t have her bad shoulder.

She blinked back tears and looked up at her son. “Hi Brucie.” She put a hand on his cheek. “Are you okay baby? I was so worried about you.”

He nodded his head. “I’m okay. Are you okay? You don’t look okay, and daddy looks real bad.”

“I’m okay baby, and you father…he’s going to be just fine.”

…

Bruce was allowed to go home the same day.

His mother was allowed to come home in 2 weeks. It was a miracle the bullet didn’t hit any major arteries. It was mostly just a graze. It would have been worse if it wasn’t for the pearl necklace the Mean Man wanted so much. And after some physical therapy her shoulder would be back to normal.

His father was allowed to come back home in 6 weeks. The shot to his stomach had hit one of his major organs, but they were able to fix it.

Bruce had both of his parents back alive and well, and he was grateful.  

…

He was well after the accident when he was ten when he woke up in a cold sweat. It wasn’t the first time it happened to him. He often dreamt about the incident in the alley way and how it could have changed his life. What would have happed if he parents died? Who would he have then?

When he had bad dreams, he would run to his parents’ room, climb over his father’s body and laid right between the two of them. It made his feel safe. Most of the time they didn’t even wake up when he climbed in bed with them. They would find him there when the woke up.

But this time was different. He didn’t wake up scared, he woke up angry.

He was angry at Joe Chill for shooting his parents, and _almost_ killing them.

He was mad at Gotham for being a place where shootings like that were normal.

His was angry that he wasn’t the only child who went through that, or who _would_ go through that.

He was mad that life wasn’t fair.

He was angry that Gotham was dirty, stingy, smelled bad, and was dangerous.

And then Bruce Wayne, at the age of 10, decided that he would be the one to change that all.


End file.
